Pangasinan
General Information Mahayana|culture = Filipino (Malay)|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |government = Autocracy|rank = Kingdom|capital = Pangasinan (2859)|tag = PGS|development = Start: 6}} is a Mahayana Filipino autocracy located in the Northern Luzon area, Moluccas region, East Indies subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Grand Campaign' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from uncolonized native land in 1406 the monarchy borders Hindu countries ( southeast), uncolonized native land north and the waters of Manila Bay (South China Sea area and region) west. will be annexed by Catholic in 1576 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Spain, Philippines, Madyas, Cebu, Sulu, Lanao, Maguindanao, Tondo, Butuan, Maynila, Ming Decisions Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Luzon Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier * Ambition: ** +20.0% Morale of Navies * Ideas: ** Barangay State: *** -20.0% Naval Maintenance Modifier *** -10.0% Sailor Maintenance ** Conquest of Paradise: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** SIno-Philippine Trade: *** +10.0% Ship Trade Power ** Tagalog Syncretism: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Luzon Sailors: *** -1.0% Yearly Navy Tradition Decay ** A Safe Haven: *** -10.0% Advisor Costs ** Expand the Sugar Production: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Filipino countries Category:Malay countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Asian countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The Grand Campaign Category:East Indies countries Category:Present Day Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Autocracies